Another You
by Sugarlatte
Summary: This world is connected with another world. In this other world, there's another you. This other you is called 'another self'. The other you always carried your burden from the real life. This is a story about some people, along with their other self. This is a story about their life... Elsword x Aisha, Rena x Raven, Eve x Chung! Void x Infinity, Night x Veteran, Nemesis x Chaser!
1. This World is Cruel

**Another You**

Chapter 1 : This World is Cruel

**Sugar : A new story plot in my mind, a new project! :D**

**ElGang : Looks like this chapter's tittle... Is from your point of view.. ._.**

**Sugar : Yep! Well... I'm kinda... How should I say..? Bullied by the bad boys in my class... =w=**

**ElGang : ... I pity you... ;-;**

**Sugar : I'm alright! XD Kinda... Well, this idea popped out in my mind after I watched 'Black Rock Shooter' anime~ :)**

**ElGang : And the main is...?**

**Sugar : EVE~! :D**

**Eve : Me.. Again..? -,-**

**Sugar : 'Coz I'm just like you in school~ Non emotional when I'm bullied~ XD**

**Eve : ... Even I can feel pity for you... ._.**

**Sugar : ... ON WITH THE STORY! XD Oh yeah, I'll make two worlds in this story! In real worlds, our ElGang won't fight! Just ordinary high schooler~ :D**

**Classes = **

**Elsword (in real life) : Lord Knight**

**Elsword (in the other world) : Infinity Sword**

**Aisha (in real life) : Elemental Master**

**Aisha (in the other world) : Void Princess**

**Rena (in real life) : Wind Sneaker**

**Rena (in the other world) : Night Watcher**

**Raven (in real life) : Blade Master**

**Raven (in the other world) : Veteran Commander**

**Eve (in real life) : Code Battle Seraph**

**Eve (in the other world) : Code Nemesis**

**Chung (in real life) : Iron Paladin**

**Chung (in the other world) : Deadly Chaser**

**Ara (in real life) : Sakra Devanam**

**Ara (in the other world) : Yama Raja**

**Elesis (in real life) : Grand Master**

**Elesis (in the other world) : Blazing Heart**

* * *

Did you know? This world is connected with another world. In this other world, there's another you. This other you is called 'another self'. This other you always carried your burden from the real life. Maybe you can't control this other you, but you actually can. When you hate someone in the real life, the other you will fight with the other person from whom you hate. They'll fight until one of them died. Don't worry, when the other you died, the burden on your shoulder will disappear with it. But maybe you'll cried for no reason, because almost all of the people in this world didn't know about the other them. You'll feel like loosing something you cared, but you don't know what. Thus, your memory about this other world, will be erased...

This is a story about some people, along with their other selves...

* * *

**Real world, Eve's POV**

"KYAHAHAHAHA! LOOK, I CUT SOME OF HER HAIR!" she said as she dropped some of my hair which she cutted.

"Here, is where your face belong... IN THIS TOILET! HAHAHAHA!" she said as she put in my face into the toilet.

"What? Smoking isn't good? Who are you, saying this to me!? Well, HAVE SOME!" he said as he clink his cigarette into my head.

This world is so cruel...

* * *

My name is Eve, and I'm from Altera. I'm just a high school girl in this Hamel High School. At first, I didn't know that entering this school is maybe the worst thing I had ever done. I'm bullied by almost everyone in my class. They throw away my lunch everyday which makes me so hungry everyday! My hair is so long, maybe that's why they cuts some of my hair. Now, my hair is still long, but a mess.

It's so terrible! I'm sick of it! You want me to cry? I already cried so much that I can't even cry any more! Every time I wanted to cry, my tears won't shed. Every time I wanted to scream to say "Stop!" or "Help!", my voice won't come out...

I had already broken, that I can't even show my emotions...

But... I didn't feel hurt after I broke down... I wonder why...

* * *

**Another world, Nemesis' POV**

I sit on my throne, in my own castle. This is my place, or should I say, my own world. I stabbed the ground with a long piece of my NASOD spear, again and again. "Boring~ Boring~ Boring~" I said those words, again and again. "Geez, what the hell is with my other self!? Why don't she hates someone so that I can kill someone!? Oh right, she doesn't know that I'm bored to DEATH here! Even though I knew she's in pain..." I sighed.

"Beep beep!" I heard some noises. Two drones, one black and one white, flying towards me. "Moby, Reby, is this your lunch time?" I asked them. They makes those sound again, and I sighed. "Here, some oil soup." I smirked as I kicked two cans of oil. I don't know how they do it, but they drinks those oil.

"BEEEEP!" Moby let out some loud noises.

"What is it Moby... Oh, I see we have a guest..." I smirked as I saw what's coming. Another self... "Hehe, this time, it's MY lunch!" I smirked evilly as I dashed outside. Moby and Reby followed me.

"A girl with only a kitchen knife? This is boring~" I pouted. The girl didn't say anything. Oh well, some of the other self aren't strong and didn't had emotions. As if they're incomplete. She prepared her knife. "Looks like your other self hates my other self, eh? That's why you're the one who came here." I smirked. Suddenly, she strikes towards me. But then I used Cloaking, and she couldn't see me. Then I appeared behind her with my NASOD spear in my hand.

"Boring~" I smirked as I stabbed her heart. She fell to the ground and blood spilled everywhere. "More~ I wanted more~ I'm still empty~ I want to eat MORE~!" I said in a sing sang tune as I licked some of her blood. "I need my dinner, Eva~" I smiled evilly.

* * *

**Real life, Eve's POV  
**

I opened my eyes and woke up upon my bed. I'm drenched in sweats, gasping for air. I looked at the clock. 3 AM in the morning. "A... Dream..? But... Who's.. That girl..?" I said between gasps. Somehow, I feel like remembering something.

"... Nemesis..?"

* * *

**Sugar : And that's it for chapter 1~! :D  
**

**Eve : .. I hate being bullied... =A=**

**Sugar : ... Same here. Anyway~ The others will appear later~ :3**

**The rest of the ElGang : ... Fine! =3=**

**Sugar : I wanted to make some poll~ Which pairing do you want? :D Tell me by review! X3**

**This is an example : **Pairing I want = Rena x Raven, Nemesis x Chaser

**Sugar : REVIEW PLEASE~! XD**


	2. A Broken Doll

**Another You**

Chapter 2 : A Broken Doll

**Sugar : I'm back with a new chapter of 'Another You'! XD**

**Chung : I'll be the main in this chapter! :D**

**Eve : Good for you '-')/**

**Nemesis : Why am I a yandere? =.=lll**

**Sugar : Dunno! :p I just thought that if you becomes a yandere, it will be good! :D**

**Nemesis : ... **

**Chaser : Will I appear? '-')**

**Sugar : Yes! XD**

**Chaser : Nice! '-')d**

**Sugar : On to the story~! X3**

* * *

**Real life, Chung's POV**

"Hey princess~ Your hair is kinda weird~ Let me help you~!" she said as she cuts some of my hair.

"Hey! You stinks! Take a bath before you came to school won't you!?" he smirked as he poured some cold water onto my head.

"NO! S-STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I shouted again and again...

I don't even remember just how many times I had said those words..? Why won't they stop..?

* * *

My name is Chung, student of the Hamel High School. I'm bullied by my classmates. All of them. I don't even know why. Did I do something wrong? I had never done anything wrong! Why... Why... **  
**

Why even my family ignored me..?

"... is Chung. But he's hopeless to becomes one. He's bullied by his classmates because he's weak and he doesn't have the look of..."

"... he's useless. I thought by putting him in that high school can help him to become stronger so that he can become... but I'm wrong..."

"We didn't need him in the first place anyway. Her mother died because of giving birth to him. Now his father had gone because of committing suicide."

"HE'S A CURSED CHILD!"

That's what I heard from them. Even though I'm just over heard them, but from the conversation I knew... I'm not even needed in the first place. Then why had I born in the first place if the world didn't even needs me..?

Weird... Everything. Everything are weird!

The world is weird, and cruel...

I HATE EVERYONE! MY LIFE! I HATE EVERYTHING! WHY SHOULD I BE HERE!?

They bullied me and ripped my clothes, and with that, my heart too...

I don't even had a heart now. I'm just a useless doll who's already broken to pieces...

* * *

**Another world, Chaser's POV**

In my world, I didn't have to say anything. Just sit idly in my throne, and my servants will do everything for me. Even if I ordered them to lick the floor, they will do it with no complain. Well, these servants are actually just some dolls I created from the corpses of whom I had killed.

If you ask me "Do you had any mercy?" I'll answer right away. "No, I'm not." and that's true. I'm Chung's other self, which carried his burden. If he doesn't have his heart, then me too, won't have a heart. I'm already tired from killing so many other selves. Chung hated everyone he knew, and I killed their other selves. Sometime I even asked myself...

"Why does he need to carry so much burden and hatred of people? It's even too heavy for me to handle..."

Okay, enough with this chit chat, a guy's coming here... Another self...

When the guy entered my castle, I warned him. "You'll regret coming here to try to kill me.." I said. But he didn't even move an inch from his place. Instantly I shot him right on his head. He fell to the ground as blood came out from his head.

"See, I told you you'll regret coming here..." I said coldly.

Chung, enough of this. I'm tired from killing. I...

"I hope you find someone who'll needs your very existence..." I sighed.

* * *

**Real life, Chung's POV **

I woke up upon my bed. I just stared blankly to my hands, which are shaking rapidly. Then I covered my eyes.

"Hmph, as if that will happen, Chaser..." I said, smirking.

* * *

**Sugar : HOW WAS IT!? HOW WAS IT!? :D  
**

**Chung : ... I'm a yandere too? ._.**

**Sugar : Actually, not. You're just... Had a mental break down so you're like... Mad, right now.**

**Chung : ... Nemesis, let's go to the emo corner... *goes to emo corner with Nemesis***

**Chaser : I don't had mercy but I can feel pity for Chung!? O.o**

**Sugar : Well, you cares about your other self~ :3**

**Chaser : Cool! '-')d**

**Sugar : Okay, here's my answer for my reader! :D**

jayjayplaya987 : **Your poll had been saved! '-')7 Thanks for voting! XD**

XxArisaxX : **Thanks for voting! XD Lol, you really likes those pairings! :3**

Awakened Hades : **Well, I also don't get it, you know =,= I mean, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? OAO You won't vote? Okay, thanks for your review! X3**


	3. I'm Tired of This

**Another You**

Chapter 3 : I'm Tired of This...

**Sugar : Hiya~ I'm back! :D Looks like everyone thought that every character in this story are bullied. But no! This chapter's main is Raven! And he's the one of the school's idol! XD 'Coz he's the student council president~ X3**

**Raven : ... I had a bad feeling... -_-lll**

**Sugar : Mwahahahahaha~ \ :v /**

**Veteran : Stop laughing, it makes me sick! =,=**

**Sugar : Okay, on to the story~ :D**

* * *

**Real life, Raven's POV**

"Raven, this is today's job for you!"

"I'll leave this job for you! You can do anything, right? Because you're the student council president!"

I'm tired of this...

* * *

My name's Raven, and I'm the student council president of this Hamel High School. Actually, I'm not the one who decided to become a student council president. People thought that I'm good at everything, so they chose me. But that's not true! I need lots of practices to become good at academics and sports, everything!

To be honest, I don't want to become a student council president. They decided to chose me without saying anything to me! Because they thought I'm perfect, they gave me so many works to do! I'm tired, I don't want this! But... Even if I want to quit, my voice won't come out. I can't... Speak in front of them. They already trusted me. If I quit, I'll make them feel bad! I don't want that!

But...

"What should I do... Someone..."

* * *

**Another world, Veteran's POV**

_"What should I do... Someone... PLEASE HELP ME!"_

I heard Raven's voice. I sit idly in my throne, eyes closed. Slowly, I opened my eyes as I said something...

* * *

**Real world, Raven's POV**

_"Isn't it obvious?"_

I gasped as I heard something. "W-What..?" I looked around. I'm inside a black colored royal castle, and I saw someone in front of me.

A men, his face is just like mine. But somehow, giving a different aura. He has long black hair with some streaks of red. His left hand is a claw made by metals and he's wearing some armor.

"Tell them that you want to quit. Simple, right?" he said. "You don't know how I feel! It's not as easy as you say!" I yelled at him.

"I know how you feel, because I'm always carrying your burden."

I gasped. "W-Who are you..?" I asked.

"Your other self, Veteran Commander. Just call me Veteran." he said. "What..? What kind of nonsense is this!?" I shouted, confused. He sighed.

"Anyway, if you want, I can replace you. I can replace you to be the one to say 'I quit'." he said as he grabbed my shoulders with his hands. "What... How?" I asked. I really had no idea what's going on here!

"Just close your eyes, concentrate, and believe in me!"

I'm doing what he said. And then, my body felt like it's burning! "AAAH!" I screamed in agony. When I opened my eyes, I'm in the same place as before, but... I had totally changed. Veteran is in front of me, he looks just like me! And I looked just like him! My hair, my left hand, and some armor... It's as if I had become him!

"Now, you'll be here for some time. You won't feel thirst, or hunger anymore. So just wait here, okay? Until I come back..." Veteran said.

".. Right." I nodded. Then, his body started to disappear into tiny little pieces. Before he left, I said something.

"Hey, act just like me in that world, okay? Don't make my reputation down!"

He smirked lightly. "Got it!" he said as he disappeared completely.

I turned around, staring at his - no, MY throne. "Won't feel thirst, or hunger anymore, huh? Then I won't feel tired, or burdened anymore, right?" I said as I sit on my throne. I smirked.

"This won't be as bad as I thought..."

* * *

**Sugar : YEAH! AWESOME VETERAN AND RAVEN! XD  
**

**Raven : ... I had a bad feeling that I'll become a bad person... ._.**

**Veteran : Oh no, please don't -_-**

**Sugar : I'm not that bad! =3= Anyway, the poll for the pairings for now is...**

**Aisha x Elsword : **2  
Okay, this is going to be fun~ :3

**Eve x Elsword : **2  
Okay, the same as Aisha x Elsword... This is going to be a love triangle if no votes are coming again... :/

**Infinity x Nemesis : **1  
Now, now, I did said that you can choose the pairings in the real world and the other world, right? O3O

**Eve x Raven : **1  
Now... Why people likes Eve so much? O.o

**Nemesis x Veteran : **1  
... This is going to be a love triangle between Nemesis, Veteran, and Infinity if no votes are coming again... O_O

**Sugar : Don't worry~ I'm good at making a love triangle or more~ \ :v / I had made a love square before~ :v *evil laugh (?)* Now these are my answers for you, readers! :D**

Awakened Hades** : I had already answered you by PM! :D**

zeorphix** : Nope! As I said before, not everyone! X3**

AishaElementalMaster** : PLEASE DON'T RAGE IN HERE! DX *throws Chung at you***

Seraphic Mayumi - Chan** : Thanks! XD Your vote had been confirmed! ' -')7**

EM47** : 'Kay! :D**

Orithia Windbell :** Thanks for the praising! X3 Not everyone! =3= Spoiler... Or not..? Ehm.. Okay this is a spoiler. Aisha is bullied, but Elsword isn't! :3 OH HOLY EL! PLEASE FORGIVE ME BECAUSE I HAD DONE SOME SPOILER! OAO**

**Sugar : Okay, that's it! SAYONARA~! XD**


	4. Best Friends

**Another You**

Chapter 4 : Best Friends

**Sugar : Okay! I'm back! Super fast update! XD This chapter's mains are... Ara and Elesis! X3  
**

**Ara : YEAH~! XD YOU HEAR THAT, ELESIS!? XD  
**

**Elesis : Whut? -_-**

**Sugar : Yep, you two are this chapter's mains! :D**

**Elesis : ... You aren't going to make me a bad person... Right? -_-**

**Sugar : NOPE! :9 Since no one voted for you two, you two are best friends! :D  
**

**Ara : Isn't that good Elesis!? :D We'll always be together! XD**

**Elesis : ... I had a bad feeling... -_-**

**Sugar : Fine, you didn't trust me! =3= Chapter begin! :D**

* * *

**Real life, Ara's POV  
**  
"Good morning, Elsa~!" I said in a sing sang tune. Elesis, the girl with long red hair, turned around. "Geez, didn't I already told you? Don't call me when we're in school! That's embarrassing!" she pouted.

"Eh!? But I liked the nickname I had given to you!" I pouted. "Really, even if you're a high school student, you're just like a kid! Grown up already!" she looked angry. "Hehe~" I laughed. Even though she likes that nickname, she still hides it.

Teasing her is fun~

* * *

**_A few months ago... _**  
_My name is Ara. Since the day I entered this Hamel High School, I'm always bullied. I even had already given up on living. But then...  
_

_"Hey, stop bullying her already!"_

_Elesis appeared..._

_"T-Thanks..." _

_"You too! Stop being a weakling already! I'm tired of watching you getting bullied everyday! You must fight them!" she shouted at me. "S-Sorry..." I looked down.  
"DON'T SAY SORRY! That's one of the reason why they bullied you! Cheer up! Act strong! Even if you're scared!"  
_

_After that, ____I acted just as how Elesis said to me, and it works! _I'm not bullied ever again. It's all because of Elesis. 

_"Thanks..." I smiled at her._

_"I-It's nothing! Stop thanking me! It's embarrassing..." she tried to hide her blush. _

_"Hehe, you're a tsundere right?" I chuckled._

_"N-NO!OF COURSE NOT!" she yelled at me. "A-Anyway... Let's become friends from now on, Ara!" she smiled._

_"Okay, Elsa~!" I laughed cheerfully..._

* * *

**Present time, at school...  
**

Before we knew it, we had becomes best friends. Hehe, somehow, remembering our pasts makes me want to laugh! Elesis is a cute little tsundere~

"C'mon Ara! Let's go home!" Elesis said at me.

"Got it, Elsa~!" I giggled as I teased her again.

"Geez, I told you don't call me that!"

"But you likes it don't you~?"

* * *

**Another world, Yama's POV**

"Fufufu~ Another selves~?" I chuckled as I liked my lips. "What a perfect timing~ I'm really want to kill~" I smirked.

"C'mon, just a week passed since your last time killing another selves..." Blazing sighed.

If Ara and Elesis are best friends in their world, me and Blazing are best friends in this world! She's also a tsundere~ Fufufu~

We stared at the two other selves in front of us, readying their weapons. I prepared my spear, while Blazing prepared her sword.

"Ne, Blazing, it's been a while since the last time I saw your dance~ Show me THAT skill!" I chuckled. "Alright... Here you..." she said as she prepared her sword. Fire starting to appear on her sword.

"GO! BLAZING DANCE!" she shouted as she slashes the other selves with her burning sword. The other selves fell to the ground, dead.

"As expected of the Blazing Heart! Ah, leave this leftover for me~" I smirked as I see one of the other selves is still alive.

"SUPPRESSION - ENERGY!" I yelled as I summon a huge dark energy bullet. The other self then burned to ashes. I smirked lightly.

"Don't expect to win from the legendary duo~!" I said in a sing sang tune.

"Stop using that embarrassing nickname!" Blazing tried to hide her blush.

"Fufu~ What a cute little girl~"

* * *

**Sugar : Yep! Finished! XD How is it!? X3**

**Yama : Why... Am I a yandere! w('A' w)  
**

**Blazing : *stared at Ara who's laughing nonstop and sweat dropped***

******Elesis : Thanks Holy El, she didn't made me a bad guy... -_\**

**Sugar : Tch! =3= Now for the poll...  
**

**Aisha x Elsword : 5**

**Eve x Elsword : 3**

**Eve x Raven : 1**

**Raven x Rena : 1**

**Chung x Eve : 1**

**Nemesis x Infinity : 2**

**Nemesis x Chaser : 1**

**Nemesis x Veteran : 1**

**Void x Infinity : 2**

**Veteran x Night : 1**

**Sugar : Okay, it had been decided! The winners are... Aisha x Elsword and Nemesis x Infinity x Void for the first two pairings! XD  
**

**Void : WHY IS IT A LOVE TRIANGLE!? OAO**

**Sugar : Well~ If no votes are coming again, then it'll be like that! =3= Well... How should I say... If it's like this... **Aisha x Elsword, Elsword x Eve, **and the winner is Aisha x Elsword, then Elsword will paired with JUST Aisha. But, if it's **Nemesis x Infinity, Void x Infinity,**and they had the same votes, then it'll be a love triangle, and another pairings with Nemesis or Infinity will be... Yeah, you know :p Basically I just wanted to avoid love triangle pairings. So... Well, the poll will be closed soon, so please help me to decide with who Elsword, Eve, Infinity and Nemesis ('coz there are so many votes which involves them) should be paired with! :D**

**Elsword, Eve, Infinity, Nemesis : Please take care of me... *bows to you* \('0')/**

**Sugar : Here's my answers for you readers! X3**  
Orithia Windbell : **Okay, then you had voted for ElsAi and VoidInfi :v HOW DID YOU KNOW ELSWORD IS THE PRINCE CHARMING!? OAO OMG, I had just done another spoiler! I'm so stupid... QAQ**

Cloudy Rabbit : **Aw, don't pretend something like that! XD Okay, your vote had been confirmed! ' -')7**

Awakened Hades : **Raven's class is BM! :D**

AishaElementalMaster : **WHAT SECRET!? OAO**

xXHakuraXx : **Your vote had been confirmed! ' -')7**

AnimasT : **Thanks! XD Your vote had been confirmed! ' -')7**

**Sugar : See you in the next chapter~ XD**


	5. The Lonely Queen

**Another You**

Chapter 5 : The Lonely Queen

**Sugar : I'm back! This chapter's main is... XD **

**Elsword : Wait... How's the poll going? I want to check it... -_-lll**

**Sugar : Here! :D**

**Aisha x Elsword : 8  
**

**Chung x Eve : 3**

**Elsword x Eve : 3 **

**Eve x Raven : 1**

**Rena x Raven : 2**

**Sugar : Since the winner is Aisha x Elsword, then there won't be any Eve x Elsword. GOMEN! DX And these are the poll for the other world's pairings :D**

**Void x Infinity : 5  
**

**Nemesis x Chaser : 3  
**

**Veteran x Night : 2**

**Nemesis x Infinity : 2**

**Nemesis x Veteran : 1**

**Sugar : Then, it's decided! The pairings will be these! :D **

**Aisha x Elsword**

**Chung x Eve**

**Rena x Raven**

**Void x Infinity**

**Nemesis x Chaser**

**Veteran x Night**

**Sugar : GOMEN FOR ALL THE READERS WHO DIDN'T WANTED THESE PAIRINGS! DX BUT IT'S LIKE THIS, SO..! ANYWAY, POLL CLOSED! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! QAQ Because this story is almost close to the main part, the poll will be closed! GOMEN! TTATT  
**

**Night : Just do your job already..! *takes out her Erendil* **

**Rena : GOMEN! She's mad because she hadn't appear! DX**

**Sugar : Please be patience, this chapter's main are you, Rena! :D And of course Night will appear to! =w=**

**Night : RIGHT! START THE CHAPTER ALREADY! OAO**

**Sugar : Start! :D**

* * *

**Real life, Rena's POV  
**

"You're beautiful as always, Lady Rena!"

"Rena, you're so smart! Please teach me!"

"You're obviously The Queen of Beauty!"

"There aren't any girls which is more perfect than Rena!"

It's always, always like that. Won't you people stop? Stop praising me!

* * *

I'm Rena. Just a normal student in this Hamel High School. But, because of my beauty and smartness, those boys keep praising and praising me. I knew boys' ideal girl is like me, but... Isn't this too excessive?

I'm actually scared...

I'm scared that the girls won't like me. I'm scared that I won't have any friends. I'm scared to be avoided by the girls. I...

I'm scared to be alone...

I just want a friend. A friend who won't see me like the boys. A friend who will see me as who I really am. As Rena...

Just like that man...

* * *

_**Two days** **ago...**  
_

_That day, I meet him. _

_I'm just passing by the student council room.  
_

_"I'm sorry that it's so sudden, but today, I'll quit being the student council president."_

_I heard his voice. As well as other people's complains. _

_"EH!?" "WHY!?" "DON'T QUIT, RAVEN!"_

_"Eh..?" Raven, the student council president... Why did he quit?_

_"I'm sorry, but it's 'his' wish..." he said as he walked outside._

_Our eyes met..._

_"G-Good morning, president." I smiled awkwardly, trying to hide that I overheard his speech._

_His eyes stared intently at me, and I shivered a little. But then, he smiled kindly._

_"Morning, Rena." he said as he walked pass me._

_He said my name. Not like the other guys. He sees me as who I am..._

* * *

**Present time, at school... **

Today, I want to see him and tried to be friends with him. I'm so nervous!

I walked pass the cafeteria. "Ah, there he is!" I said as I saw him in the cafeteria. I hurried towards him.

"Good morning, pres - I mean, Raven!" I smiled.

He smiled too, but... Something is wrong...

"Good morning to you too."

"Eh..? ... Please, call my name!" Something is wrong... His attitude, the way he talked to me... Then, I noticed what's wrong...

"Eh... Who are you..?"

"... What...?"

He didn't remember about me...

* * *

**Another world, Night's POV  
**

I jumped towards the roof of my castle. I sighed as I stared at the beautiful full moon. "Ah, how can I forgot? Today is the full moon, eh?" I smiled as if I laughed my own ignorance.

"Well, it's not like there's anything different everyday. In this world, everyday are night. There isn't morning or sun shines here, as if there's no tomorrow. There is only night. That's why my name is Night Watcher..." I chuckled.

_"You're kidding, right? How can you forgot about me? You called my name two days ago!"_

_"Eh... But, that day, I'm..."_

_"I see... As I thought, I won't have any friends who will call me by my name..."_

I heard some voices. It's Rena's and... Her friend's...

"My, my, Rena, that day he isn't in your world you know." I chuckled.

"The one you met two days ago was... Veteran Commander..."

* * *

**Sugar : WOHOO~! I PUT IN SOME RAVEN X RENA! XD  
**

**Veteran : But that's me, not Raven -_-**

**Raven : Why am I looks like the bad person here? O_O**

**Rena : I had no friends... Q.Q *goes to emo corner***

**Night : HOW COME I KNOW THAT IT'S VETERAN!? OAO**

**Sugar : Who knows! :9 Anyway, I won't answer your reviews today, 'coz I'm in a hurry! GOMEN! DX Oh, and... To **nanashimai,** yes, THERE WILL BE Elesis x Aren! XD**

**Aren : Whut? -_-**

**Elesis : Oh God, no please don't -_\**

**Sugar : Next chapter is... AISHA x ELSWORD! XD LOOKS FORWARD TO IT, OKAY!? BYE~! X3**


	6. The Bookworm and The Prince Charming

**Another You**

Chapter 6 : The Bookworm and The Prince Charming

**Sugar : Hiya, I'm back! XD Sorry, late update. School sucks! XP NOW'S THE TIME FOR... ELSWORD X AISHA! X3**

**Elsword : Heroes always comes late ' -')7**

**Aisha : BAKA! *slap!***

**Elsword : Ouchie~ =w=**

**Void : YAHA~! I'LL APPEAR! :D**

**Infinity : Me too, right? :3**

**Sugar : Of course! XD Now, chapter begin! :D**

* * *

**Real life, Aisha's POV**

"Kyah~ Prince Elsword~! You're so cool!" I heard the girls squeals.

I'm just passing by, wanted to go to the library. I saw the girls surrounding a boy with red hair. "... Is that boy.. Elsword..?" I whispered softly.

"Hey, bookworm, go away! You're just a nuisance!" a girl slapped me right on my left cheek. "KYAH!" I screamed as I fell to the ground, touching my left cheek, which is now throbbing because of the pain. The girls started to laugh.

I stand up and walked to the library. "Yes, go away, you jerk!" one of the girls yelled at me.

Life sure isn't fair...

* * *

Finally, I arrived at the library. I sighed softly. "Here I can read as many books as I want, without anybody mocking me..." I said.

My name is Aisha, and I like books. I always read books, that's why my grades are good. Because of that, I'm bullied. I think my friends are jealous because of my smartness. They bullied me because of jealously... Aren't they dumb?

When there's a chance, I'll always go to library to read some books. This way, I can relax from those fools. Like right now, I'm reading a book.

"Really..." I sighed. That boy, Elsword, is the girls' idol in this Hamel High School. The girls says he's a good boy, cool, and smart. I wonder, does he like books like me? "Ah! Geez!" I covered my face with my white jacket's hood. Why am I thinking about someone I should NEVER be close with!? If I approached him, or maybe JUST walk pass him, the girls will bullies me more...

"Ah... Becomes everyone's idol is good. No one will hate you, or bullies you! I want to be like him..." I whispered as I sunk into a deep sleep...

* * *

**Elsword's POV  
**

"Really..." I sighed. Those girls are annoying. When will they stop surrounding me? I stared at the clock, it's already afternoon. I'm probably the only one left in this school... I sighed again and prepare to go home. "Being the school's idol is troublesome. The boys hates me because I'm taking the girls' and teacher's attention..."

I walks down the stairs, heading towards the way out. "Sometimes I want to be someone else. I want to be someone who won't take everyone's attention to me. I want to be... Alone sometimes..." I whispered. When there's a chance, I'll always go to the roof top and do my hobbies there. This way, I can relax from those annoying girls.

I walk pass the library. Eh, wait. I take a small peek to the library. There's a girl sleeping there, with her face covered by her white jacket's hood. A book is under her face. Looks like she slept on it. I walked closer to her and stared at her face. I'm curious who's this girl, so I opened her hood. "This girl is..." my eyes widened. She's the one that the girl slapped before!

"... Huh..?" her eyes opened slowly. Oops, I wake her up! "Uh... Sorry, I wake you up.. Uh, the school's going to be closed soon, so..." I smiled awkwardly, nervous. "EEEH!? E-E-E-E-E-ELSWORD!?" she screamed out of the blue. "W-WHY ARE YOU HERE!? EH, WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO SOMEONE LIKE ME!? WAIT, THE SCHOOL'S GOING TO BE CLOSED SOON!? NOOOO! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?" she screamed in panic. "E-Ehe..." I don't know what should I say anymore...

"... Uh.. I think we should head home soon..." I finally said and walks away. "See you!"

* * *

**Another world, Void's POV  
**

_"He talks to me... Elsword really is a good guy..."_

"Heh, you're so naive. He act like that just because he pity you!" I smirked, talking to my other self.

_"NO! ELSWORD'S NOT THAT KIND OF GUY! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT, VOID!?"_

"Oh come on... Aisha, aren't you the one who said you should NEVER be near him? I'm just supporting what you're saying so that you can act like how you should be!" I smirked. My bat-shaped demon pet, Angkor, came to me. "Right Angkor?" I asked him. Angkor nodded and purred as I hugs him.

_"Geez, why are you always in my way whenever I wanted to do something I want!?"_

"Because it's fun~" I chuckled as I heard she pouted. Actually, it's because I care about you, because you're just like my sister...

Elsword's another self is dangerous and has no mercy. It possess massive and destructive skills. If it's personality and powers are based on Elsword's personality...

That means, Elsword is a dangerous person...

* * *

**Infinity's POV  
**

"'Being the limelight is troublesome', 'I want to be someone else', 'I want to be alone'. You know Els, those wishes you have are quite troublesome too, you know! I got to much power because of your hatred to yourself, it's quite troublesome!" I smirked as I killed some of the another selves. Well, right now, I'm surrounded by so many another selves.

"Because of this power, I can't even control it well!" I smirked as Conwell moved on it's own and killed some of the other selves. Well, actually I used Phantom Sword. "Heheh... HAHAHA! DIE YOU LOW LIFE! SWORD FALL!" I yelled and summoned four Conwells and killed the rest of the other selves. I stood still and stared at the ground. Blood is everywhere, even on my clothes and armor. I unsummoned Conwell as I chuckled.

"Heheh, this power is amazing!"

* * *

**Sugar : There it's! Fuuh... It tooks more time than I had expected! XP  
**

**Aisha : I'm bullied! Q.Q**

**Elsword : I'm a stressed prince charming!? O.o**

**Void : I'm hyperactive but a caring older sister? O_O**

**Infinity : I'M A YANDERE! OAO**

**Sugar : SHUT UP! DX IT'S ALREADY MADE LIKE THAT SO THIS STORY CAN BE GOOD! OKAY!? DX**

**All of them : *nodded***

**Sugar : See you in the next chapter! XD It'll be Chung x Eve! X3**

**Chung : Whut? O_O**

**Eve : I'LL BE BULLIED AGAIN! OAO *get into her capsule***

**Sugar : Bye~ X3**


	7. It'll Be Best if I had Never Been Born!

**Another You**

Chapter 7 : It'll Be Best if I Had Never Been Born!

**Sugar : I'm back! XD And I recognized that... I HAVEN'T ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS! OAO Gomen! DX Now, here's my answers for you! :D**

nanashimai ( chapter 5) : **Oh lol :v I knew some of the readers would be tricked! XD Thanks anyway! :D**

Awakened Hades ( chapter 5 & 6 ) : **Yeah, poor Rena :/ What is emo? :O**

Orithia Windbell ( chapter 5 & 6 ) : **Of course I'm clever! :v *slapped* No, I haven't! Q_Q How can I have all of it anyway? I don't have any NC! QAQ Anyway, be sure to update 'A Broken Doll', okay? :3**

zeorphix ( chapter 5 ) : **What's wrong with Elesis x Aren? :/ It's just for sometimes, not forever! :p Just to make the story more good, because with Elesis x Aren, something will come out~ :9**

Cloudy Rabbit ( chapter 5 & 6 ) : **Veteran is nice because he's attitude is more royal! XD Lol, before I knew it, this story has so many reviews than my other stories! XD Thanks anyway! :D**

AishaElementalMaster ( chapter 5 & 6 ) : **WHAT!? EM47 IS YOU!? AAAAAAHHH! I GET TRICKED! OAO Fine! =3= Don't worry, this story will DEFINITELY have a happy ending for all of them! X3**

**Sugar : Now... Time for some Eve x Chung! XD**

**Eve : I... DON'T WANNA GET BULLIED AGAIN! QAQ **

**Chung : Same here! Q.Q**

**Chaser : Don't worry, I'm here! ' -')/**

**Chung : Shut up! =3=**

**Chaser : Fine! O3O**

**Nemesis : Can I kill some other selves? :D**

**Eve : HERE IT'S! NEMESIS YANDERE SIDE! OAO**

**Nemesis : Shut up or I'll kill you!  
**

**Sugar : Err... Anyway, chapter begin! XD**

* * *

**Real life, Eve's POV**

I get up upon my bed, and sighed. It had been three days since I knew about Nemesis, my other self. I quickly take a bath, get dressed, and go to the dining room. "Good morning, mom, dad!" I said and sit next to them. "Morning, dear. Have a nice dream?" mom asked. I sighed and whispered. "Well, kinda..." I forced myself to smile. How can you call a dream about your other self is a nice dream!?

After I eat some bread, I'm ready to go to school. "Bye!" I said as I walk to school. I sighed as I see the school's visible from where I'm standing.

_"Don't wanna meet those jerks who bullies you, right Eve?" _I groaned as I heard Nemesis chuckled. "Shut up! Well, of course I don't want to meet them ever again! But... This is my life..." I sighed and continued to walk again.

_"Don't worry, if they dare to hurts you, I'll kill their other selves!" _Nemesis chuckled again. "Really... Do whatever you want, I don't care..." I sighed. When I entered my class, the first thing I see is... Their smirks...

"Morning, Eve~" their words send jolts all over my body. I'm starting to feel scared, and ran away to the girl's toilet. _"Why did you ran away? If you want, I can simply kill their other selves and their attitude will chance!"_ Nemesis said again. "No! You can't do that!" I yelled as I ran. _"Why?"_

"Because... It's not right, killing their other selves when they don't know anything... Just for my own wishes!" I said again. Suddenly, I heard Nemesis smirked.

_"I can hear it. Your heart's voices... You don't want people to hate you, right? You think if you kill their other selves, and they knew it, they'll hate you more. That's why you only want to do something good, right?"_

I gasped, my eyes widened. "... Yes, exactly..." I whispered. "So please... This time, do what I said..." I begged her. Nemesis smirked.

_"Fine with me.."_

* * *

Finally, I arrived at the girl's toilet. I want to hide inside one of the toilets, but... I saw some of the girls, bullying someone inside a toilet. I shivered again, and hide inside a toilet, watch them intensely. They're bullying a girl... No, a boy with long blonde hair.

"Do you know, you had become more annoying these times! You never screamed again after... Hmm, 1 month I think? Well, anyway, I'll make you scream today!" one of the girl said. She opened the bottle full of water in her hand, and sprayed it on the boy. "Come on, scream! Scream that you wanted me to stop!" she laughed. But the boy remained silent. She then slapped his cheeks, but the boy remained silent. "Tch, boring toy! Then..." the girl smirked, followed by the other girls. The girl takes out a pair of scissors, and pointed it at him. Then, she started to rip apart his clothes, little by little. I gasped, and get out of my hiding spot.

"STOP!"

"What? Don't you dare interrupting me! Don't you see we're having fun here!?" the girl looked angry. I shivered again, but I braced myself. _"You're trying to help him? Well then, let me help you!" _I can hear Nemesis smirked, and suddenly, my body moved on it's own. "What the-!?" I run pass the girls and grabbed the boy's hand, and runs away to the backyard. As I ran, I can hear the girls' are cursing me. The boy still remained silent, even though he looks surprised.

"The hell are you doing, Nemesis!?" I whispered as I ran. _"The hell? You should thank me! I helped you to help the boy!" _Nemesis protest. "Just let my body go already..." I whispered, angered. _"Fine, fine..." _Nemesis sighed. Then, I can move my body again. I'm gasping for air, just like the boy is. "Oh, we're already in the backyard.." I said as I looked around.

"Hey, are you alright?" I tried to smile to the boy. "... Why are you saving me..?" the boy asked, almost like a whisper. _"IT TALKED!" _Nemesis gasped. "Nemesis, shut up. It isn't funny." I whispered. I could hear Nemesis pouted. The boy looks like it waited for my answer, and I took a deep breath. "Because... You're just like me... I'm also bullied everyday, by the girls in my class. I know how it feels, it hurts, it's painful, that's why I... I want to-"

"You don't have to."

I gasped at those words. The words I had never expected to hear. "No one needs my very existence. My family, my friends, they don't want me at all. My existence in this world is futile. It'll be best if I had never been born. That's why, it'll be fine even if I died in their hands. No one will be sad, no one will feel regret. That's why, please leave me alone. You'll get bullied more if you get close to me." he said with a sad, but pained expression.

"No way. No one in this world didn't wanted to get helped. No one in this world will be happy to know their family died. No one in this world... Which should had never been born!" I said out loud.

The boy's eyes widened, and Nemesis gasped. "Please don't say those words anymore. I... I'll become your friend!" I smiled and takes out my hand. "You won't be alone from now on..." I said. The boy remained silent, but suddenly, he cried.

"Wh-Why... Are you... Being so nice to me..?" he said in between sobs. "Didn't I told you already? I know how hurts it's to be bullied, that's why, I don't want any other students to become just like me." I smiled. He wipes his tears, and takes out his hand.

"My name is... Chung..."

* * *

**Sugar : LONGEST CHAPTER I HAD EVER WRITE! XD I hope you enjoy this small piece of Chung x Eve just like how I enjoy writing this chapter! :3  
**

**Chaser : ... I didn't appear... Q_Q**

**Nemesis : I WANT TO KILL! D:**

**Eve : Chung, we finally meet! ^w^**

**Chung : I'm happy that I'm now free from those annoying girls! QwQ **

**Sugar : Not yet! :p Next chapter, it'll be Chung x Eve again! :D Sorry readers, but there's something I should put in this chapter but, it'll took more time, so... I decided to put the 'thing' in the next chapter! :9  
**

**Chung : ... Eve, we'll get bullied again... Q.Q**

**Eve : Nuu~! QAQ**

**Sugar : Bye readers! XD**


	8. How Much Should I Scream Anymore?

**Another You**

Chapter 8 : How Much Should I Scream Anymore?

**Sugar : I'm back! XD Now, we're gonna start with the continuation of Chung x Eve from the previous chapter! X3**

**Chung : ... I had prepared my mental... O_O**

**Eve : ... I had deleted all my emotions... O_O**

**Chaser : I... HAD PREPARED MY SILVER GUNS! XD**

**Nemesis : I'm already ready with my Queen's Throne! :9**

**Sugar : Lol :v Well, ENJOY! XD**

* * *

**Real life, Eve's POV  
**

Today, I became friends with Chung. He's actually a good boy, even though he doesn't talk much. Today, for the first time in my high school life, I had a friend...

"Well, Chung, how about we buy some ice cream after school?" I smiled at him. "That would be nice." he said. _"Hooray..."_ Nemesis said with a bored tone. I wanted to shut her mouth up, but then, Chung said something.

"Hey, isn't it strange? Today, those girls didn't bullied us. Not even smirked at us.." Chung thought. "Yeah, that's kinda weird.. Well, it's good if they stops bullying us." I said. The bell rings, telling us that it's time to go home. "Well, let's go back to class, should we?" I smiled. ".. Yeah.."

At first, I thought today will be as nice as I thought it is. But when we just about to go outside the school gate...

"Hey, Eve and Chung, come here!" those girls came out of nowhere. Now it's worst. They are the girls who bullied me and Chung. They had become one to have much force to bully us! They drags me and Chung to the girl's toilet.

* * *

"You two had become sooo annoying, you know! We are bored to death here and you two are having fun all by yourself! It's not fair! Now let's have fun, for both of us, shall we?" one of the girl smirked.

I started to shivers but Chung just stayed calm. "Now, be sure to scream for us!" the girl chuckled. She tugs my hair and smirked at me. I gritted my teeth. The other girls started to surrounds Chung. They brought scissors with them. "Why are you so concerned about him? You should only look at me!" the girl tugs my hair tightly.

"Chung, you're a trash. You can't fight us so you ran away with Eve. You think you two can fight us? Not even in your dream!" one of the girl who surrounds Chung smirked and prepared her scissors. "Now.. SCREAM IN AGONY!"

"How much should I scream anymore!?"

All of us gasped as we heard Chung's cry. "Do you know how much I had been trough!? I had already screamed for so many times that I can't even scream anymore!" he cried again. But suddenly, he glared at them.

"Now, you're the one who should scream in agony!"

* * *

**Another world, Chaser's POV**

I'm surrounded by those girls' another selves in my world. I smirked as I heard Chung's words, and prepared my silver guns. "Now, I will happily kill these another selves for you, Chung!"

"SHARPSHOOTER SYNDROME!"

I shouted and shoots upward with my Destroyer. Then, a big explosion occured. Some of the other selves died, but some stood still. "Tch.."

"HORNET STING!"

A girl with silver hair, with black clothes and NASOD wings. Why..?

"It's not good to leave a queen and have fun on your own, you know~!" she chuckled. "Who are you?" I pointed my silver gun.

"I'm Nemesis, Eve's another self. Don't worry, I'll help you kill these other selves~!" she smirked. "Fine." I said. "Now, let's begin the party, shall we~?" she prepared her drones. "We shall." I smirked.

"GENERATE BLACK HOLE!"

"COMET CRASHER!"

We attacked together. All of the other selves are dead. "Good job Chaser!" she smiled at me. "It's nothing. You too, Nemesis. That skill is kinda great." I smiled too. Suddenly she shivered. "W-What's wrong!?" I panicked.

"OF COURSE IT'S GREAT! I'M THE QUEEN OF NASOD ANYWAY! NO ONE CAN DO THAT EXCEPT ME!" she screamed out loud, and laughed maniacally. ".. Looks like I pushed the wrong button..." I face palmed.

"Well, that skill is kinda deadly, you know. To me, the 'Deadly' Chaser, it's somehow interesting.." I rubbed my head and looked away. "W-Wha..?" I looked back and saw... Nemesis blushing face.

".. What are you blushing for..?" I sweat dropped. "N-Nothing! ... I-If you want... Maybe, I can make your Destroyer and silver guns stronger..." she blushed and looked away. "Y-YOU CAN DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" I yelled, concerned. "Of course, I'm good with machines, anyway." she smirked. I grabbed her hands.

"PLEASE DO SO!" I said with my gleaming eyes. "W-Well... Tomorrow, come to my place, okay?" I can see her blush. "THANK YOU~!" I smiled as best as I can, and she blushed again.

* * *

**Real life, Chung's POV**

Looks like Chaser and Nemesis win. The girls screamed in agony, just as I predicted. Then, they fell to the ground. "Chung, you okay?" Eve run towards me. "Let's go home. They are just unconscious. A few minutes later, they will wake up. Their memories of bullying us will be erased, and I'm sure they will be a different person tomorrow." I smiled to her. Eve sighed, and smiled.

"Well then, let's go home, shall we?"

* * *

**Sugar : FINALLY I CAN UPDATE THIS STORY! w(o_O)w  
**

**Chaser : Nemesis~ Please upgrade my weapons~ :3**

**Nemesis : *blush***

**Sugar : Sorry reader, it's because SCHOOL IS SUCKS! OAO Anyway, here's my answers~ :3**

Orithia Windbell : **Here's the next~ Anyway, I already add friend your Orinthia, my CEm is Florian so... Can you add friend me to? :3**

Code Lucifer : **THANKS! *bows down* :'D**

NatashAurel : **Haish... -.-**

Awakened Hades : **I'm inspired by 'Black Rock Shooter', so if the bullying is a bit TOO MUCH... You can slap the author of that anime.. ._.**

EM47 : **Okay... ._.**

No Name X2 : **Lol, enjoy~ :v**

Light15XV : **They are already protective but Chung and Eve is the one who usually didn't want them to :/**

nanashimai : **They have a sweet moments :/ But not by killing each other! -.- If they do.. HOW CAN IT'S CALLED ROMANCE!?**

Ephemeral Sanity : **I'm happy that you likes my story! :D *bows down* Lol, enjoy~ :v**

The-Great-Me-sama : **Well... I call IS a yandere because he likes to kill~ :/**

**Sugar : Okay, that's it. See you readers~ :D**


	9. I'm Sorry

**Another You**

Chapter 9 : I'm Sorry

**Sugar : Faster update! XD Now, without any further ado, let's begin the Rena X Raven! :D**

* * *

**Real life, Raven's POV**

"Ah... Being free from jobs is so nice..." I sighed as I leap into my bed, prepare to go to sleep. _"It's easy to say 'I quit' you know.."_ I heard Veteran sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks to you, that I'm free now..." I said, annoyed. I already told him not to bring that things up ever again...

_"__I see, so you forgot about me..."_

I remembered that girl's words. It had been three days since then. "Hey Veteran, what did you say to... Rena, the day when you replaced me?" I asked him. _"Well, not much. I just said 'Good morning, Rena' to her."_ he said. "Before three days ago, I haven't meet her or knows her name. How can you know her name?" I asked again.

_"__Because I can see that she had a strong another self. When I see it, somehow I'm connected to it's memory... Well, that's a special ability that we, another selves had." _Veteran said.

"... I see..." I closed my eyes. Somehow... I can't free these thoughts about her...

* * *

**Real life, Rena's POV**

"No one... Will be my friend... I'm so naive that I thought I would be friends with him..." I laughed a little as tears running down from my eyes. "No one will see me as who I am..."

_"__That's not true!"_

My eyes widened as I heard someone's speaking. _"Rena, I'm your other self. I know who you are. I always, always be by your side these times! Even though you can't see me, I can see you! Please don't be down! I'm always sees you as who you are!" _those noises come again.

"... Looks like I'm starting to get mad..." I laughed again. The noises didn't come again. "See? It's just my own imagination..!?"

Suddenly, I'm in a dark royal castle. Only the moon is the light in here. A girl who looks just like me, but with some revealing clothes and different hairstyle stand in front of me. She has a green bow attached to her hands and sword in her sheath.

"I'm Night Watcher, your other self..."

* * *

**Real life, Raven's POV**

I'll go meet her. Today, I'll say sorry to her. "Let's go, to school..."

**When the school end...**

I saw her, alone in her class. _"This is your chance.."_ Veteran said. I gulped and opened the door. "Here I go.." I said to myself.

"Rena, you're Rena, right?" I asked. She just stared blankly at me and nodded. "I... I want to say sorry. Sorry that I didn't remember who you are. I know you're sad. I..."

"You don't know anything."

"... Rena..?" my eyes widened. She glared at me. "You don't know how she feels, yet you say that as if you know how she feels. She just want a friend, she just want someone who will sees her as who she is! Yet you... YOU BROKE HER HEART!" she dashed towards me and slammed me to the white board. "W-Who are.. you?" I asked between gasps.

"I'm her other self, Night Watcher.." she said as she takes out an utility knife. _"Raven, this is bad. Night Watcher is skilled at using arrows and swords! Even if now she only has an utility knife, her combat skill is still furious!"_ Veteran said. "What should I do!?" I whispered.

_"__Switch with me!"_

I closed my eyes and concentrates. Then, I opened my eyes...

"Very well then, Night Watcher. Your opponent will be me, Veteran Commander!"

* * *

**Another world, Rena's POV**

I sit on Night's throne. My hands and feet are tied by lilies. I can't move. I closed my eyes because I'm scared. This place is dark, and scary when I'm alone. I...

I don't want to be alone...

I just want a friend, who will see me as who I am, not as a tittle. I wish that, I could become friends with him...

"Please, save me from this lonely place..."

* * *

**Another world, Raven's POV**

"Where am I?"

I opened my eyes slowly. I'm in Veteran's throne, again. Ah, this place haven't changed a bit since last time.

_"__I just want a friend. A friend who will see me as who I am, not as a tittle. He sees me as who I am, and I want to be friends with him. But he didn't even know me in the first place. I..._

_Am I really destined to be alone..?"_

I heard Rena's voices. So that's her heart's voices. Where? Where's she? I can't find her anywhere, even though her voice sounds nearby. I stand up and walks around. "Where are you..?"

Suddenly, the world around me changed. Now I'm in a different castle. A castle which is so dark, with no lights except the moon. There, tied with lilies, was her sleeping...

"RENA!"

* * *

**Rena's POV**

Who? Who calls my name? I opened my eyes. Ah, it's him, Raven. How... How can he be here!?

"Let's go back to the real world! This is not where you belong! I'll help you get out of here!" he shouted to me.

"How can you say that, when you didn't even know me!?" I screamed. "I know who you're. You're Rena. The famous 'Queen of Beauty'." He said. Ah.. Those tittles again..

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE IN NO PLACE TO TALK!"

The lilies started to attack him. His hands and feet are tied to the ground. "I HATE THOSE TITTLES!" The lilies grips tighten.

"Rena.. I'm sorry..." he said with pained expression.

"..What..?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't remember about you. But, I know who you are. You just want a friend, right? I know you're afraid to be lonely. That's why..."

He smiled. My eyes widened.

"Let's become friends, Rena..."

* * *

**Real life, Night's POV**

That Veteran guy, even though he isn't in his own body.. How can he still be that tough!?

"Heh, not feeling well, Night Watcher?" he smirked. I gripped my utility knife which had become dull because he broke it. "As if!" I smirked too.

Suddenly, he loses consciousness. Me too, my consciousness faded, and I'm going back to the other world..

* * *

**Real life, Rena's POV**

I opened my eyes. I'm in my class, with Raven in front of me..

"You okay?" he asked. "Huh..? What happened after that..?" I asked.

"Well, the lilies disappeared and the world around us started to cracks. You are about to fell to the ground, but I managed to catch your hand. After that, we loses consciousness, and go back here." He sighed.

".. I see...Then, what about your Veteran and my Night?" I asked, again. "Well, they're in the other world now. Looks like they hates each other and want to kill each other, so... Let's make sure they behave like good selves." he whispered.

I nodded. Ah, that's right. In the other world, Raven said...

_"__Let's become friends, Rena.."_

I blushed as I remembered what just happened. But... Did he really mean it?

"Raven, are you really... Wanted to become my friend?"

"Why, of course! Didn't I already said that in the other world?" he smiled.

I smiled. Finally, I had a friend. A friend who see me as who I am...

"Thanks!"

* * *

**Sugar : LONGEST CHAPTER I HAD EVER WRITE! XD Nope? ._. Well, this makes me kinda tired :/ That's why let's get going with the answers! :D**

Awakened Hades : **Yes! Justice always prevail! '-')9**

AishaElementalMaster : ** I got it! -.-**

Light15XV : **Lel, it's not Night x Veteran but... It's Raven x Rena! :D Hope you like it! ;)**

**Sugar : Anyway~ THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS! Now this story had 50 reviews! THANKS SO MUCH! X'D *bows down* And bad news, I caught a cold, so maybe the next update will be kinda late~ :'/ *sniff***

**ElGang : SEE YOU~! ;D**


	10. Enemy

**Another You**

Chapter 10 : Enemy

**Sugar : Well, my prediction aren't always right. Here's another fast update! :D But still, it's true that I had a cold -.- **

**Elsword : What pairing is it now?**

**Sugar : Well, it's not like there will be some romance in this chapter but... This chapter pairing is Elsword x Aisha! :3**

**Aisha : There won't be any romance here! :/**

**Sugar : I know! -.- On with the story! :D**

* * *

**Real life, Aisha's POV**

"I'm off!" I said to my parents as I walk outside. "Hehe.. Today, will I be able to meet him again?" I asked myself as I giggled. _"You look happy today. Do you really think you can meet him?"_ Void asked. "Well, I don't truly know, but.. I'll try!" I smiled.

_"__Well then, good luck!"_

* * *

**Another World, Infinity's POV**

I sit on my throne, sighed as I cleans my Conwell. ".. Still not enough. To defeat so many other selves at once, more power are needed.." I said.

"Do you want power..?"

I gasped as I saw what's behind me. Darkness. Where did it came from? How can it be here? Somehow, it talks to me.

"I can lend you my power. Thus, you'll have the power you wanted.." the darkness laughed. "What are you - !?"

I'm swallowed by the darkness. Somehow, even though I should be able to control dark power, I can't control this darkness. It's too much, I can't handle it all. Before I fell to slumber, I saw someone smirked...

* * *

**Real life, Elsword's POV**

"Hoaah..." I yawned. I can't sleep last night. It's all because of that sadistic Infinity Sword! He teased me when I'm doing my homework! Geez, having another self like him is annoying...

"KYAAH~! PRINCE ELSWORD~!"

Oh, shit. "Those girls again..." I sighed. Today will be a boring day like usual...

* * *

**When the school end...**

"Hmm... Strange. Usually, Infinity will talk to me when the school is over, but... He didn't even say a single word." I said to myself. The school is empty, of course. Because I like to spend my time in the roof until everyone left. So that no one will be on my way.

Ah, the library isn't closed yet? How strange. Who will be here in this hour...

"Ah, hey..."

It's that girl.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

It's him, Elsword! Now I can talk with him freely without those girls around!

"Hey.. What are you doing here in this hour?" he asked. "Reading!" I answered as I showed him my half read book. "Hee.. So you like to read? No wonder those girls called you a bookworm." he said.

"Yeah.. But I don't truly care about those nicknames. Because I really love to read!" I said cheerfully, of course it's an act. "That's... What kind of book is that?" he asked. "It's a fairytale!" I said. "Huh? But I never knew that kind of fairytale." he takes a peek on my book.

"It's about a girl who had no friends. She has a power that makes people scared to be with her. She lived by her own in a forest. One day, a boy who's lost find her. 'Please go away! If you look at my eyes, you'll turn into stone!' she said. He's not scared or anything, he just smiled. The boy said 'It's okay.' Then, they became friends. But one day, the boy died because of an illness. The girl who didn't want to admit that the boy had gone forever, used all of her power. She make a 'never ending world', only for the two of them..."

I told him about the story. He just stared at me, concerned. "Well, not all fairy tales had a happy ending." he said. "That's right. But, that's what makes the story more exciting.." I smiled. He stared at me again.

"You know, I don't truly like books. Books are boring, and the storyline can be easily predicted. I don't understand how you can like books that much."

... What..? How can he say that!? I stand up and stared at him, face to face. I swing my right hand, and...

SLAP!

"How can you say that!?" I screamed. Tears started to running out from my eyes. I run as fast as I could. I want to go home! _"Aisha..."_ I heard Void's words. "Please, not now Void.." I said and sobbed.

_"__... I felt something wrong..."_

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

Wha.. What's wrong with her!? Slapped me so suddenly and then cried! Geez, I don't understand how girls feels!

_"__... Elsword..."_

"I-Infinity!? Where had you gone all this time!?" I shouted, shocked.

_"__... Help me..."_

"Huh? What do you mean!?" I shouted again. Something is wrong. His voices is different, and I got a bad feeling...

"Got you..."

I turned around. Behind me, a dark flames could be seen. "What the... This is not the other world! How can something like this be here!?" I said, shocked. Inside the dark flames, I could see a familiar silhouette.

"Elsword..."

"I-Infinity!? What happened!?" I takes out my hand, tried to pull him out of the dark flames. But then, I'm the one being pulled by the darkness.

In the fairy tales, the storyline can be easily predicted. But, in reality...

I don't even know what will happen after this...

"I'm sorry... Elsword..."

* * *

**Sugar : That's it for now! Ugh... My cold... :'/ *cough cough* It's rainy season in Indonesia here, so.. :'/ *sniff***

**Eve: *hands Sugar tissues***

**Sugar : Thanks :'/ *sniff* Anyway, here's my answer! :'D**

KuroyumeHime : **Thanks! X'D Hmm... Are you... Orithia Windbell!? O.o Because you didn't leave a review last chapter! **

**Sugar : Sorry I can't answer the other reviews because my mother told me to get some rest. See you later~! :'D**


End file.
